Implantable medical devices for producing a therapeutic result in a patient are well known. Examples of such implantable medical devices include implantable drug infusion pumps, implantable neurostimulators, implantable cardioverters, implantable cardiac pacemakers, implantable defibrillators and cochlear implants. Some of these devices, if not all, and other devices either provide an electrical output or otherwise contain electrical circuitry to perform their intended function.
Such implantable medical devices, when implanted, are subjected to a harsh environment in contact with bodily fluids. Such bodily fluids can be corrosive to the implantable medical device. Typically, implantable medical devices are hermetically sealed, often in a titanium case, in order to protect the implantable medical device from the harmful effects of the bodily fluids with which the implantable medical device comes into contact.
The securing of an implantable medical device against infiltration of body fluids which may compromise the integrity and/or reliability of the implantable medical device can lead to very tight tolerances in construction and/or assembly and rigid positioning and fastening of components within the housing of the implantable medical device.
Any breach of an otherwise hermetically sealed case could lead to infiltration of body fluids into the implantable medical device and possibly result in a premature failure of the device.
This problem is exacerbated in newer electrically stimulating devices utilizing recharging technology where the implanted secondary coil and electrical contacts are located outside of the titanium case. The problem is further exacerbated by an increase in the number of excitation electrodes for use in patient therapy, therefore resulting in an increase in the number of electrical connections made outside of the titanium case. With the implanted secondary coil and the greater number of electrical contacts located outside of the titanium case, the greater the problem of making a secure, reliable connection without risking compromise of the implantable medical device and possible subsequent premature failure. Failure of an implanted medical device could lead not only to necessary surgery to explant the device but could jeopardize the patient's well being by making the therapeutic advantages of the medical device unavailable to the patient until explantation and re-implantation could occur.